


Sanctuary

by orphan_account



Series: Stony Limits Cannot Hold Love Out [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cat's going through some trauma.  Lena and Kara are there to help her through it.





	Sanctuary

Cat was curled around Lena, holding on tightly.  She blinked her tear-stained eyes a few times.  Kara drew the blanket up over their two naked bodies in the bed, and then stripped down to her tank top and boyshorts, and slipped under the blanket on the other side of Cat, so that she was held between them. 

Katherine Grant’s heart attack had been unexpected.  Cat’s mother was generally a healthy-eating teetotaller, but genetics bowed before no-one, and she was no exception.

Cat had always struggled with wanting and not-needing her mother’s approval, and had always suspected that she’d be somewhat relieved when the woman finally did pass.  But now, facing the very real possibility that her mother wouldn’t last the night, Cat was overcome with grief and regret.  She was harsh, curt, difficult with her two younger lovers, and they understood why, and bore it as well as they could.  But then she’d spill over into crying for a moment, and they’d have to be soothing, but not too soothing, because she’d get resentful at the fact that she needed delicate treatment. 

Cat had been tossing and crying for the better part of two hours, and it was now 1 a.m.  Lena had finally gently suggested, “Cat, maybe you could let me into your mind for a little?  I can’t make decades of hurt disappear, but …. Maybe I can help you get to sleep?”

Cat hesitated.  It was one thing to know that Lena could pick up on her feelings, her wants, her thoughts.  It was another thing, letting her in there to muck about the way she did for Kara.  That was the most private space Cat had.

“What… what would you do?” she finally asked.  She was exhausted, wrung out.  Yet still, she couldn’t sleep.  The voice of regret muttered at the edges of her consciousness, provoking her and irritating her.  

“Well,” Lena sighed, “I’m not sure.  But maybe I can just… make the things hurt a little less, so you can fall asleep.”

So Cat had relented.  And they had gotten naked, and curled up together in the bed, and Kara was tending to them.

Kara was behind Cat, stroking her shoulder and whispering, “Cat, just focus on my touch, and try not to think about anything.  It’ll be easier for her to get in.”

So Cat tried to focus on Kara’s gentle touch, on her softness, on the brush of Kara’s breath on the back of her neck.  It was warm, she thought, so warm.  Kara’s whole body was always so inhumanly warm, and Cat tried to let that warmth soothe her, and open up.  She tried to slow her mind, relax, stop thinking.  

It was hard to articulate the moment she became aware of Lena’s presence in her mind.  It was careful, she wasn’t touching anything yet, but Cat could feel her there.

“Don’t be afraid, Cat,” Lena whispered.  “You’ll tense up and then I’ll get pushed out.”

Kara continued stroking Cat’s back.  “You can trust her,” she was murmuring, “you don’t need to be afraid,  She’s not going to hurt you.”

Cat had trouble letting go.  She was a control freak, and she knew it, but she was aching and angry and needed to rest, so she had to do her best to relax.  

“I love you, Cat,” Kara was whispering.  “And Lena loves you.”

“Oh…” Lena gasped, the way she had the first time she’d pushed into Kara’s mind.  “Oh, Cat… you’re beautiful inside… perfect… ordered chaos… Mondrian with Pollock in its veins…”

Cat started to weep again.  She was used to being told she was beautiful, physically beautiful, but she felt suddenly vulnerable, splayed open, having someone look at the measure of what she was inside.  Lena was looking at her heart and mind and judging them beautiful, worthy, and it cut to the core of Cat’s deepest needs and fears.  

“I love you, Cat,” Lena whispered.  “I’m going to make you feel better…”

And then Cat felt her, touching places in her mind, trying to find the place that would ease her heartache.  “Cat,” she’d whisper, “I’m going to try something.”

And then Cat would shiver as something was brushed aside, and she was flooded with a contextually inappropriate emotion.

“Are you okay?” Lena would ask.

“Fine, darling, but I’m not so sure I’m actually feeling embarrassed about anything.”

And Lena would apologize and try again. 

Cat found herself momentarily beset by a raging desire to have both Lena and Kara make love to her, and she sighed, “No, darling, that’s not it.”  She supposed that a good, hard fuck could wear her out and she would indeed get to sleep, but sex under these conditions wasn’t really her style and she knew enough to know she’d feel strange about that in the morning.  

And that voice that nibbled at the edge of her consciousness, the one that sounded like her mother, grumbled,  _ Of course that’s something you would do. _

And then, Lena found what she was looking for.  And that was the last Cat heard of that voice that night.

Cat was shocked at the quiet in her mind when that voice stopped muttering, the voice of her anxieties and insecurities and anger was quieted.  A strange feeling of peace settled over her.  “Kara,” she whispered, “darling, can you kiss me, please?  Nothing more than that, but–”

She didn’t need to say more.  Kara’s lips were softly laying kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder.  

“Lena, you’ve done it…”  Cat sighed.

“I know,” Lena sighed back. 

Lena had made Cat’s mind a quiet sanctuary.  That was… not something she could remember experiencing.  It didn’t take long for her to slow down, for heart, which had been numb from feeling so much in the last few hours, to beat more evenly.  

She settled in, to Lena’s care, to Kara’s affection, and, amazingly, she fell asleep.


End file.
